pptosfandomcom-20200213-history
SP-Systems
SP-Systems (stylized as /SP or /SP-Systems) was a Philippine-based PowerPoint OS and VBA developer company founded in February 8, 2014. As of 2017, their cancelled projects are: Desperativo OS, DesperWeb, Bimbote, Epoka, MZPlayer, DiG, PinWall, DesperStore, T-OS, OS90, Pinoy Apps, and Despernet. History The company was launched on April 17, 2013 as Splendid Technologies. The first OS was Splendid OS Beta, as failure attempts the OS never released at this time due to files lost. The project made return as Desperativo OS and Apps projects and became Splendid Desperativo Corporation-Technologies. On April 24, 2014, SDC-Tech announced we will our new interactive company, Loopy Six Interactive(Electronics-Technologies). At the same time, the files return and making our revival Splendid OS Refreshed. Desperativo OS originally continues the project and we will release in September, but cancelled due to losing files and wasted time. As of today, Desperativo OS, XGOS, Access OS, and Splendid OS projects now mixed and merged into /SP-OS(one solo project) with release of /SP-2. The company left the PowerPoint OS industry on 2015 due to problems with PPTOS projects, PPTOS Network problems, and much hard to finished it. Currently, no SP-Systems projects available to download. Cancelled projects Projects before merging OSes * Desperativo OS - Professional PowerPoint OS (now integrated into SP-OS) * Splendid OS - Advanced PowerPoint OS (now integrated into SP-OS) * T-OS - Tablet-Optimized PowerPoint OS (now integrated into SP-OS) * Makedonia - Gaming PowerPoint OS (now integrated into SP-OS and Xtra) * OneOS - Sliding PowerPoint OS (now integrated into SP-OS) Apps * DesperWeb - Professional Internet Browser * Epoka - Social Network Connection and Entertainment sites * Bimbote and MZPlayer - Professional Media Player * DiG - Office Productivity Suite * PinWall - Social Reminder Feed Wall (later integrated into Binder service) * Makedonia - PowerPoint Gaming Service Online * DesperStore * DesperNet Projects after merging Operating Systems /SP-OS family * /SP-OS - mixed business workstation+home consumer+personal+tablet+sliding operating system. ** /SP-1 for Office XP/2003 - August 26, 2014 ** /SP-2 - September 2014, first release for PowerPoint 2007/2010/2013 users. ** /SP-HD - November 2014, first version to have HD Video and screen support. ** /SP-X - February 2015 - * /SP-OS Personal - based on Midtown ATIV, but with /SP applications, features, and core added. * /SP-OS Business - based on Midtown PREMIER 8.1, but with /SP applications, features, and core added with working business connectivity and business features. Games is disabled by default. ** /SP-OS Business R2 - based on Midtown ATIV, but with business and personal updates, added new core applications and features for business users. * /Quick - open-source operating system can making OEM or user's editions. * /Xtra - gaming operating system. * OS90 Classix - 1990s-Classical style PowerPoint OS. Applications * /Pictures * /Music * /Xtra App * /Planning * /Binder * /Paper * /Radio * /Cards * /Linked * /Star * /Camera * /W - internet web browser, social networking, online web service, and application store. * /Help __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Companies Category:Splendid Desperativo Corporation Category:SP-Systems Category:Articles